


new order.

by rmartin



Series: wars in space [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Marriage, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmartin/pseuds/rmartin
Summary: “Congratulation to your engagement, sir!” There is no real joy in Peavey's voice. His hands fall from Hux's shoulder but the General is unable to move. He blinks as the word finally reaches him – engagement?“Engagement?” he repeats – confused, angry. “I am sorry – I don't think I follow.”





	1. Chapter 1

It all starts it a pat on his shoulder – and Edrison Peavey smiling at him with the smile Hux wants to tear off his face and push it inside his throat. He is sitting with other Officers with a drink in his hand – thinking about fleeting. The seat next to him is empty – and he misses Phasma's presence by his side. They were not friends but at times it felt like she was the only person he could trust – he shared his greatest achievement with her.

He dismisses the thought of her and his eyes scan the room. Hux has nothing in common with the man surrounding him – they all are older and they all know him from the times when he was just a child – none of them is stupid enough to bring that word up but they all think of it –  _bastard._ It should not bother him as much as it does – it's easy to remove a tongue after all and the whispers stop. He still holds power over them – though it's quickly fleeting. They all are like vultures – one step in the wrong direction and someone else might take your place. That's what Academy taught him and that's what kept him alive for most of his life. But the mistake's already been made – and Hux knows that he miscalculated. Ren is alive – Long live the Supreme Leader! Soon – after the ships are repaired and the crown is laid upon his head, Hux will be deemed as replaceable.

He drowns his drink and puts it back on the table – feels the burn of the alcohol inside of his throat. His insides are melting – and isn't it a beautiful thought, the thought of blood and destruction? Hux scowls and is prepared to leave – to turn around and find out that he left his greatcoat in his office and then try to hide just  _another_ of his miscalculation by some other movement. Maybe he will try to brush his uniform or he will move the glass on the table – or he can pretend he was looking for someone. That thought brings a shadow of a smile to his lips. He's never attempted it before – to motion some Officer to stand up and to move away, preferably into the privacy of his quarters. He can imagine those rumors – General Hux fucked someone. Those sound much better than those which are whispered now – unable to wank off!

He fucked his way up – on the top – that's what his men believe. Hux could never seduce anybody even if he tried – even if he wanted that promotion that badly!

Hux thinks about sneaking away – he thinks of an excuse and just as he has one, another thought crosses his mind. No one would even ask – he outranks all of them and these men were drinking buddies of his father. It doesn't mean they are his buddies as well. Hux knows they all know – how could they not? He wasn't trying to cover up his murder though he never went out screaming – I fucking killed my father – but he certainly never denied the truth.

He eyes his glass carefully – there's alcohol at the bottom. He's a man of principles and drowning it down would certainly not be a waste. Hux taps his finger against the table in a silent dismissal only Phasma would recognize – just one sip more can equal a mistake his father was never really fond of. Hux can tell from the red faces surrounding him from all sides – old men with opened mouth and alcohol dripping down their chins. How easy it would be – to kill them, all of them now. By the end of the evening they all will return to their quarters to their wives and husbands – or maybe will fuck someone willing just outside in the hall. Hux is no stranger to pleasure – he knows how it goes and that's why he makes a choice of standing up and leaving the room. It's not exactly an escape – not when no one tries to hold him back.

Until he feels a light pat on his shoulder – it brings back a childhood memory of his father. He was never able to please Brendol – that's why he dismisses it that easily. It was either just another trick or a dream of a neglected child. Nothing to be dwelled upon. Edrison Peavey is smiling. His cheeks are flushed a bit but when he speaks Hux can tell that the glass he's holding is his first drink. It will be most likely followed by second and third and maybe fifth. It seems like a celebration.

“Captain,” Hux acknowledges his presence at last and thinks that this is it – maybe Peavey will finally crack and open those mouth of his, give Hux a reason to execute him. He's never particularly worried about Peavey getting a promotion – not with Snoke in the picture anyway. Now, however, he feels threatened. Ren knows about the title he wishes for himself – Grand Marshall Hux has a nice ring on it – and he knows that just like Snoke, he will not grant it to him. What Hux fear is – that someone like Peavey might be in the line for it.

“You seed grim today, sir,” Peavy speaks. The last mission was a failure – and he knows, he knows! Hux grits his teeth otherwise he would end up tearing Peavey's throat and that's not a nice way to end the conversation.

“I am tired,” Hux says. “Thank you for your concern but that is all.” He wants to turn around – plans it. He's not fond of Peavey and doesn't want to spend the rest of his night surrounded by people who wish him to be dead. After all – it's not like he doesn't wish the same. Peavey's hand holds him in place though. Hux bares his teeth and is ready to give the Captain the piece of his mind – take that hand of me in an instance!

“Congratulation to your engagement, sir!” There is no real joy in Peavey's voice. His hands fall from Hux's shoulder but the General is unable to move. He blinks as the word finally reaches him –  _engagement?_

“Engagement?” he repeats – confused, angry. “I am sorry – I don't think I follow.”

“Supreme Leader announced it to those in the chain of command,” Peavey says – as if Hux wasn't included there. He says it without any particular tone but they both know it's a mockery. Hux wants to shake his head – it's a fucking mistake – he keeps his composure.

“Thank you,” he says dully and turns on his heel – he wishes to have his greatcoat to cover his body now. He doesn't feel like himself at all. He knows that Peavey is smiling – he never turns to check it.

_Ren. Ren. Ren –_ he thinks in anger. If they won't kill me – they'll degrade me. He practically runs down the corridors. Hux can feel the weight of the mononuclear blade in the sleeve of his jacket.

He is not ready – or so he thinks. Fuck – he is not ready. He stops walking – makes himself stop walking and instead leans against the wall in one of many corridors. His is breaths are quick – he is harshly gulping down the air. There is no point in rushing for Hux – what will he do once he reaches Ren? Any attempt to hurt him would end with Hux's certain death – or maybe with something worse.

Heat pools in the pit of his stomach – he would rather not think of it. Hux is not a picky man – he can survive being married to Ren though he would prefer throwing that man into a pit and point his blaster at him before he would repeatedly press the trigger. Here you go – you fucker. The smell of blood is always that sweet – he can almost taste on the tip of his tongue. Hux thinks he is calmer now – his heart is not beating that wildly inside of his chest and his breaths are much calmer – slower. Maybe it won't be that bad.

Ren is certainly not a monster – and Hux cannot say how many times he thought of that man with that broad chest and strong arms. He will get his fantasy on the silver plate – his strength, his cock – you can name it –

Hux knows he's daydreaming. It feels like a chance – to have something of his own. And wouldn't it be much easier to slide Ren's throat in his sleep? He could become the new Supreme Leader overnight –

He turns quickly when he hears the faint echo of steps. The dark figure is looming over him. Hux blinks. “Ren?” he asks and then realizes that he's looking into the face of one of Ren's Knights. The mask makes them all look the same – dark creatures, monsters in the black robes. This one is quiet but not for long. He reaches up and takes off his helmet. Hux remembers seeing him before – though they've never spoken to each other. He remembers the Knight's name and says it aloud, just to assure himself.

“Darius?” he asks. The man's lips curls into a smirk and he nods shortly – his blue eyes are glued to Hux's face and it takes Hux a moment to realize that the man is looking at him without blinking. His tall but not that as tall as Ren and his shoulders are straight – just as straight as Hux's are. The perfect posture that doesn't matter to anyone in such a late hour when the most Officers are either drinking themselves stupid or working on the Bridge. Darius' fingers wrap around Hux's forearm and the General snarls once he realizes he's been sized by someone much stronger than he is.

“Yes,” he hums under his breath. “You will be perfect, little Armitage.” His voice is sweet like honey – but his words are not. They carry that winter chill with themselves.

“Let go of me,” Hux growls. He is not fond of others touching him – especially when he's not in control of that touching. But thinking about it – no one's touched him in a long while if he doesn't count Ren's Force wrapping around his throat to choke the life out of him. It almost makes him smile – he can mention it during the wedding ceremony. The moment that really brought them together – surely their love story will be spectacularly received by the crew.

Darius seems to know what he's thinking. To Hux's surprise – he relaxes his grasp and takes a step back. He is still relatively close – he could hurt Hux if he wanted to but Hux is able to tell he's just testing waters. He is not here to harm – at least not Armitage.

“How many of the Knights are on the ship?” Hux asks.

“Four,” Darius answers without a pause as if he was expecting this question. It's not surprising at all that Ren wants his Knight to be close to him – from what Hux knows, Ren trusts them more than anyone in this kriffing galaxy. They have a special bond – and are unable to betray each other. It's admirable, truly – but from Hux's own experience he knows that no one should ever say never. Today they may be loyal – tomorrow one of them may step on the other side. It would hurt Ren – Hux doesn't doubt that.

“Master wants to see you,” Darius says with a hint of a sneer on his lips. “He is awaiting you.”

Sure he is – how could he not? Hux knows that Ren sent Peavey to deliver the message. He is like Snoke in this one – pushing two people against each other, petting them and turning their anger into rage. Hux nods at the Knight and motions him to show the way – out of courtesy of course. He knows where should he go but the Knight would be lurking behind him like a monster from a fairy tale. It's easy to follow him – Hux slows down his pace so he doesn't walk this close to Darius and it gives him enough time to think.

He is not being led to his death – he can be sure of it and yet the feeling of panic settles inside his stomach. His concern only grows once they stop in front of Ren's quarters and Darius doesn't even bother with knocking. Hux suspects that it was Ren who allowed him to enter with using that mysterious Force of his but he never plans to ask.

They find Ren sitting behind the desk in the corner of the room, discussing something with another of his Knights. This one is a woman – tall and broad and strong. Her hair is short and blonde and she almost looks like Phasma except it cannot be her. Hux saw Phasma's dead body himself – went there to make sure she's really gone. He didn't cry for her – she would never cry for him – but it would be foolish to claim that her death didn't affect him in any way. The woman takes a step away from Ren and bows her head. She greets Darius with a side-nod and then her eyes stop on Hux. It seems like she is thinking – or maybe she is talking with her Master through the Force because a sneer suddenly appears on her lips. She looks at Ren – awaiting her new orders – and Ren waves his hand in the air in a dismissing manner, telling her to do what she wants to do. Her posture relaxes and she walks past Hux and gently touches Darius' arm. Then she is gone – Hux can hear only the faint sound of clicking the door.

Ren is watching him. For the first time, he's not wearing those dark robes of his but something similar to Hux's uniform – except Ren's clothes seem to be made of different material, that not only seems to be softer but also must be softer to the touch. His hair is falling around his face – he looks much better than he did after Snoke's death. His eyes are bright – and hungry. Hux feels as a shiver runs down his spine when he imagines what this all means. Ren stands up and Darius takes a step back, lets his Master approach his fiancé and look at him. Hux feels like a toy – presented to a child and now he's waiting for the judgment.

“You didn't greet me,” Ren says and cocks his head to the side. The accusation still stands.

“I – “

“Supreme Leader,” corrects him Ren patiently. “It's Supreme Leader to you, General. Some things won't change even with you being my fiancé.”

It sounds like a game – a contract just between two of them. And they say that romance is dead. “Yes… Supreme Leader.” He adds it like an afterthought – this is his defiance.

“You didn't inform me, sir.”

Ren shrugs. “And yet you know.”

Hux's cheeks flush impossibly red. He is angry now – he wants to grab Ren's body and shake him till he realizes that Hux doesn't like this kind of game anymore. “I could have found out on our wedding day,” he murmurs. “It would make a difference – would it not?”

“I made that decision just recently,” Ren admits.

“It's not wise,” Hux adds. “With all respect, sir, this is all a business contract. We need to repair our ship, gain stability – your men are afraid…”

“This is why I am doing this,” Ren says smugly. “Snoke is dead, Hux. Phasma is dead too. The First Order is in ruins and it must not fall – it will not fall. I am using this as a way of bringing back a bit of stability – not only my army but also my allies needs to see that we are not crumbling under the pressure. And what a better way than marriage?”

_My army –_ Hux thinks.  _Not yours. Never yours._

“You could at least fall on your knee,” Hux murmurs before he realizes he's still in presence of the Supreme Leader. Ren just smirks and for once doesn't seem to mind that Hux addressed him improperly yet once again.

He approaches Hux slowly – like a wolf preying on a deer. He comes that close that their chests are almost touching. His lips brush the shell of Hux's ear. “That's what you wanted, is it? Me on my knees, begging to be your husband?”

Hux didn't imagine that – with Ren on his knees there were other things he could do with that mouth of his. But the idea is not that bad – he would enjoy being in the center of someone's affection – even if it's just pretended. He's twenty-seven now and he won't be getting any younger. There is no wife or bunch of screaming kids – the Starkiller was his only investment and it ended up burning in flames. He knows there won't be any other chance. Ren doesn't seem like a type that would be happy with a husband having a lover of any kind. Or maybe it won't matter anymore – but Hux feels as his back arches in the direction of Ren's body. Is he really that pathetic – that he needs Ren's touch?

He hears as Ren laughs and he cracks his eyes open – he didn't even realize he closed them in the first place. Ren is looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. He's holding something in his hand. It's a ring – a simple golden band he presses into Hux's palm.

“Wear it,” he says – commands and then takes a step back. “As you said,” Ren sounds dismissing. “This is a business, General. Do not expect me to treat you like a man I love and adore. The only thing that changes between the two of us is your sleeping habits.” He points around. “This is your new home, fiancé.”

Hux nods. “Yes, sir.” He turns on his heel. He knows a dismissal when he hears it.


	2. Chapter 2

Armitage Hux is getting married! This time, there is no doubt – not with the ring currently residing on his finger, not when the crew whispers behind his back what kind of husband will Ren make. I am getting married – to the most powerful man in the known galaxy. Theoretically, Hux should be celebrating. Of all the people he went to Academy with, he's the last one without the husband or the child on its way. What a wonderful way to gloat – throwing to their faces even that the most powerful man in this galaxy chose Hux, skinny and workaholic Hux – to share his bed and possibly his heart with. He's getting married –

– and it's nothing he has dreamed of.

Not that he did, really. As a matter of fact, Hux came to believe that marriages were for fools and whores – one way or another they always ended up unhappily. People were not meant to stay with each other forever and one could easily pick a lover or two without having to swear some oath about protecting each other. His philosophy, however right it might have been, led him towards the Starkiller – his investment and his baby. Only after his baby burned to ashes he realized that while all those people had someone to return to, he was left terribly and unavoidably alone. And he feels alone even now with the only difference that Ren's ring is currently residing on his finger, glittering in the unnatural light of his quarters.

He is taking off his uniform, continuing with his nightly routine as if nothing has changed. His hands and fingers are shaking but he's blaming his stressful day for that. He acknowledges the sound of the opening door but doesn't let himself to be distracted. Ren sweeps inside the room and Hux can feel his anger – no, his fury – and only raises his head up to confirm his suspicions. Ren's face is practically glowing. The shadows of madness – or maybe not quite madness but something dangerously close to that – are dancing inside his eyes and his lips are pressed into a thin line. “I told you that I won't change my mind,” he practically growls and just like that – Hux suddenly knows why he came here. He is not here to scold Hux because he didn't come to Ren's quarters which are now supposed to be theirs. If Ren wasn't this angry, Hux would laugh loudly. When one thinks that he cannot fall further, destiny seems to believe otherwise. He stops moving his fingers and brings them down to rest on his slightly parted thighs. It's hardly a seduction if he's not trying – and if he's wearing his uniform for that.

The meetings where Ren decided to be present usually ended as a huge disaster. “I could not lie to my men,” Hux says as if there was no other way to do this differently. In fact, he believes it. Ren crosses the room and Hux suddenly imagines all the things that can happen now that he is aware of what is Ren capable of. Choke – slap – cut. It feels like the pain is unavoidable. But Ren just kneels down and his gloved hands grab Hux's thighs for support – not that he needs one, he has Force – Hux finds himself thinking bitterly. They stare at each other soundlessly.

Kill me – Hux thinks carelessly. Once his heart stops – he will not blink again. His fingers twitch and he knows there's a blade hidden inside his sleeve. But what for? Ren is too quick – too smart to be killed just like that. Ren smirks. “Don't,” he says simply. It's a warning – not a threat. His fingers massage Hux's thighs and if this situation was different, Hux can imagine himself pulling Ren forward, running his fingers through his hair and tugging at the loose locks. Kiss me – they are so close that it would take just a moment – and maybe a less. A simple press of two pairs of lips – open your mouth, let the tongue slip inside. The teeth come next – bite till you can taste the blood, then lick it off. Pull away, blink. Reddened cheeks – watery eyes. Kiss me again – just to taste once more and then never again. Hux overwhelmed by Ren's presence. He shifts and the moment between the two of them shatters – Ren pulls away but not completely. He stands up.

“Have you ever sucked a dick, General?”

 – Ren's hands come to rest atop his head. He plays with his hair – now messy from Ren's attention.

Hux scowls. “Get off me you beast,” he hisses. Ren laughs – that sound bubbles out of his chest. His lips brush the shell of Hux's ear, his tongue darts out and licks Hux's skin. There is a shock – then shivers. A hand comes to rest in the middle of his chest – move left and you find a nipple, move right and you find another, move down and you'll find –

“You don't want me to, _Armitage_.” Ren looks at him with narrowed eyes. “You do enjoy this – me keeping you in place. It's not being powerful that gets you off – you like being controlled by someone, used against your will. If I decided to take you, you wouldn't even trash – or beg for that matter. But I am a man of principles – “

Hux's gasps for breath when Ren's heat leaves him. “Nothing will happen before the wedding ceremony.”

“I am not a virgin,” Hux tells him. He is not sure why he mentions that. And what he thought, really? That he will accomplish something by saying it? That Ren will activate his lightsaber with a roar – who fucked you before me? – tell me! – I will murder them. Ren's reaction is much more mundane – he raises one of his eyebrows as if he wanted to ask – really? He does nothing violent, doesn't even seem to be surprised by Hux's fierce confession.

“Anything else you want to confess?” he smirks. “What are you in then – if you're not a virgin? I could guess, you know. What does the General like to do in the bed? You can write a list of ideas – so I'll know what to do when the right time comes.” Hux's cheeks flush red – in anger or in humiliation, he doesn't try to analyze it further. Instead, he grits his teeth and is about to move away from Ren – but it's again Ren who stops him – this time without touching as Hux notices.

Hux is not overly excited to have Ren inside of his mind – but that feeling isn't foreign. It's happened before – and if not with Ren, then with Snoke. While Ren is just trying to press in – almost gently as he does his trick – Snoke liked to punish Hux, make him feel vulnerable. Hux still remembers the pain – it felt like he was being torn apart and then put back together. He opens his mouth to tell Ren that he is not welcomed – then immediately closes them. Ren has to notice because he smirks. There is no point in trying to defy Ren – he is too powerful now and too easy to anger. Hux is not a fool – he understands that the ring around his finger means no protection. The day will come when Ren loses all his precious patience – and the Force will close around Hux's throat. Ren doubts that – Hux can already tell that from that stubborn look inside of his eyes. _You will become my husband and it means something._

“Nothing will change between the two of us,” Hux says and is surprised that he's feeling disappointed. He is about to get married - isn't he supposed to spend his time planning his wedding and imagining his bright future? All he does is waiting – it's driving him mad. Waiting for the wedding ceremony – for the marriage itself though it's not really important.

“Many things will change,” Ren says seriously and pats Hux's thigh. “My _dearest_.”

Hux scowls – “Stop, Ren,” he says – forgetting that this is not just Ren but his Supreme Leader as well. His cheeks color red once he realizes that but there is no time for making apologies. Ren doesn't seem to be angry at him. They both know that Ren managed to hit the bull's eye. And just like that – everything about Hux is revealed. Hux knows that the game is lost and so he just lowers his head and admits his defeat. Because out of everything Ren could do to him, this one of the cruelest things of them all. It's a reminder that after their wedding ceremony, there will be taking a step back – this is what their life will be.

“Is that what you wanted?” Ren asks him and though his tone it's not exactly mocking, it's not comforting either. Hux recognizes curiosity and pity too. It makes him even angrier. “Perhaps you're just like any other man, General. You want the attention – you want to feel loved and cared for. But you are a bad man, Armitage. And those like you – they do not deserve any of that.”

“And what about you?” Hux finds himself asking. “You are a monster too. You're just like me.”

Ren smirks and his fingers wrap around Hux's throat. His fingers brush the places where his Force left bruises. “We are not the same – I am not just like you and you are not just like me, Hux. It's time for you to realize that. I don't need to offer myself to people – they are coming to me. I planned this position for Rey,” he says honestly. “I asked her to join me and help me build a new world. Do you know why? Because she loved me – and she still does love me. She came begging for me – and then she refused my offer. It happens. So I decided to choose the second best. And you came here begging too. We could play a game, Armitage.” Ren kisses the side of his cheek. “I could pretend to love you. That's what you truly want – to be loved.”

Hux shakes his head. “I don't need your pity.”

“But if I don't give you my pity – then I will not give you anything at all.” Ren takes a step back. “My Knights will come tomorrow. They chose the clothes for you and I am eager to see them. You should have a good night's sleep, _fiancé._ You look like a ghost – try to get rid of those circles under your eyes. I will send you breakfast – I don't want to marry a corpse.” He smiles as he says those words. His eyes remain just as cold as ever but his fingers are warm and they are brushing Hux's cheek. “I'll come to see you tomorrow.” Hux finds himself nodding. His heart is wildly beating inside of his chest. He is losing control but he cannot let Ren witness that. “And one more thing,” Ren stops once he reaches the bathroom door and looks at Hux with narrowed eyes. A smirk forms on his lips. “From now on, I want you to sleep in my quarters. I know we talked about that – and I know you decided to ignore my commands. This is the last time something like that happened. I dislike to repeat myself – you are my _fiancé_ and you belong with me. If you won't listen to me again,” he murmurs and winks, “there will be consequences.”

Hux straightens himself. “I am not a whore,” he says in a rising voice. He crosses the room just in time to see as Ren turns around and his fist collides with Ren's chest. Ren looks shocked at first but when he catches Hux's hand and holds it in the air. He blinks. “You could never love me – and I can live with that. You are not the only man in the entire galaxy. I lost everything because of you Ren – but I will not become your plaything. Learn to respect me – and I will respect you then.” He leans closer and then acting on an impulse, he kisses Ren. Hux himself is not sure what he's doing. Ren's fingers tangle in his hair and keep him in place once Ren starts kissing him back. There is nothing gentle about the kiss – the kiss is not meant to be gentle anyway. Hux gasps when Ren lowers his hands and prompts Hux to move them in the direction of the bedroom. “I thought you wanted to wait till the wedding night,” Hux murmurs when they part to gasp for air and Ren smirks as he comes for another kiss, this time slowing down. He pushes Hux into the sheets and climbs on the bed with him.

“Take off your boots,” Hux murmurs a command but Ren doesn't listen to him. His lips move down to kiss at Hux's neck. The redhead arches his back and just as his fingers move to unzip Ren's trousers, Ren stops him. He is watching Hux with the hunter's eyes.

“Is that what turns you on? When someone humiliates you? When someone more powerful tells you what to do?” Hux finds himself nodding. Some part of him knows that this is just another pointless fuck. He will regret this tomorrow – when he'll wake up sore and aware of the things that happened between the two of them. He is sure that this very moment will haunt him during the wedding ceremony and during their entire marriage but right now he doesn't care. He wants to enjoy this – to be fucked by Ren and feel complete before the morning comes and everything will return back as it was. He wants this moment of pleasure – not caring that he will pay for it later, alone and empty again.

“Just do it,” Hux says and his voice is shaking. “Go on.”

Ren laughs. “You're not in charge, are you Armitage?”

“My quarters, my rules,” Hux whispers and wraps his hands around Ren's neck and brings him closer for a kiss. He moans when Ren's fingers slip lower and tug at Hux's trousers.

Just before their lips meet once more, Hux hears Ren's voice. It makes his stomach turn upside-down. “My rule, my rules.”


	3. Chapter 3

He's not feeling well – and the reason is not just the pain as a result of Ren's previous attention. His vision is swimming and he knows he's shivering. Hux is in a rather snappy mood and so he doesn't even greet Ren when he walks inside their now shared quarters – the simple thought of not being able to own anything of his own makes Hux furious this morning.

“I thought you'll be wearing your wedding robes,” Ren frowns when he sees him, curled into himself and sulking – yes sulking – because there are thousands of things Hux could be doing right now. Part of him knows that he's sick and he should go to Med Bay and rest. But he is too damn stubborn to do that. He shrugs as if he wanted to say that no one was around and sends Ren one of those rare glares full of vigor.

He can practically feel Ren's confusion. The dark-haired man steps closer and frowns. Hux is startled when he feels as Ren presses his palm against his forehead and almost pushes Ren away but he quickly remembers his manners. “You are burning,” Ren hisses through clenched teeth. Hux is prepared to bark out his answer – yell at Ren if that's needed. He wipes his head to the side when he hears silent knocking and one of Ren's Knight walks right in. Hux doesn't even try to remember his name – already preparing himself for an argument. Even Ren doesn't seem to be so keen on meeting his own today. He waves his hand in the Knight's direction. “Leave,” he commands and the Knight abruptly stops moving. He turns his head in Hux's direction and because of his mask is Hux unable to see the expression that crosses his face. Then turns to Ren and the realization must hit him because he bows his head and murmurs silent: “Master.”

Then he walks out and leaves the two of them alone.

The silence holds so much tension in it that Hux suddenly wants the Knight to come back. Just like that, the thought of being hurt by Ren crosses his mind and he is suddenly very aware of the lightsaber behind Ren's belt. His fingers twitch and Hux finds himself wondering if he'll be quick enough to reach for his dagger before Ren would attack him. He violently flinches when Ren raises his hands and then forces himself to sit unmovingly. Nothing happens – Ren just presses his fingers against the hollow of Hux's throat and he stares at the General with wonder.

“You should be in bed.”

“I see no reason for that.”

Hux wants to add a few more things – the Bridge needs him, the First Order needs him to do his job. And lastly, Ren needs him because without Hux is nothing in order. Without Hux, there's chaos everywhere and Hux has to prevent it even though he feels weak and dizzy and he wants to throw up. His body shivers once more and Ren sighs almost pityingly. “I do not want to force you,” he says in the end and his fingers brush Hux's red hair just like they did last night in the heat of the passion. That night was enjoyable – Hux cannot remember the last time he's been fucked. He may not be a virgin but he's not very experienced either. If Ren noticed something, he decided to keep his mockery to himself and at least for that is Hux thankful.

“There is no need to force me into anything, Supreme Leader,” Hux presses.

“Supreme Leader,” Ren chuckles. “I see now. We are at it again.” Hux feels as shivers run down his spine and he remains undecided if it's fear or just sickness creeping on him. Ren's hand slides lower. Hux blinks in confusion. Surely Ren doesn't think he's in a state for another marathon of sex – he tries to swat Ren's hand away with rising panic, knowing that he is too weak to even get hard. Ren frowns when he notices Hux's attempts to push him back and wraps his wandering fingers around Hux's wrist as he pins the General's hands to his sides. Hux grows red and bares his teeth, feeling endangered but Ren pays it no mind. And finally, he stops once he hears Hux's voice, ringing clear through the room.

“No,” Hux mutters and his cheeks remain impossibly flushed. “I am not in the mood for that.”

Ren's face remains passive but Hux can see the emotion hiding in his dark eyes. “I am not going to fuck you,” Ren says harshly and his free hand grabs Hux's forearm. He starts moving in the direction of the bedroom, dragging Hux with himself. The General is too stunned to speak – but once he recovers he starts shouting curses directed at Ren, forgetting that the chain of command changed and for once neither of them really cares. Ren pushes Hux in the direction of the bed and Hux lands on the mattress like a doll. Immediately, he sits up and folds his arms across his chest. He looks unlike himself – Ren notes. His clothes are wrinkled, his pale skin is turning into a pinker shade and his lips are parted. If Ren didn't know about Hux's temperature, he would certainly think that Hux's just fucked someone. “You say you're not here for fucking but you pushed me into the bed and now I am waiting for you to command me to strip and roll on my stomach.”

Ren grunts. “You should take off your jacket,” he says. Hux's eyes dangerously narrow. “Look,” Ren adds once he notices that. “I have no interest in fucking you while you're sick. And I don't think you could take another round of fucking – not after the last night.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Ren cocks his head to the side. “Do not worry, sweetheart. I will fuck you once again after you'll get better – in fact, we have the whole married life for fucking.” He walks towards Hux and sits on the side of the bed. Hux remained unmoving and then he sighs and starts unbuttoning his jacket with careful movements. He is chewing his bottom lip and Ren can tell that he is not satisfied at all. He can sense the disappointment rolling off his General in waves. Hux tosses the jacket aside and it carelessly falls on the ground. He rolls on his side then and covers himself with sheets. Ren notes that his body is shivering but Hux never asks him for help – it's not that surprising after all. Ren himself told him that he should not expect any kindness from Ren even despite the ring he's wearing.

Hux is not a fool. There is something that Ren wants – he is sure of it now. He should throw Ren out – scream at him even. But he liked last night in fact – he enjoyed it more than he should and he doesn't want Ren to leave. Hux knows that his body and mind are betraying him and he knows that this path will only lead him to pain and misery. Hux is aware that if he won't be able suddenly to change his gender, grow brown hair and start proclaiming that he's fighting for hope, there will be no place for him in Ren's heart. Even Snoke confirmed that by joining Ren and Rey together and though Ren so generously claimed that the bond was long broken, Hux feared the day he will find out that Ren lied even about this.

“You don't need to be here with me,” Hux rasps and looks at Ren. “I can take care of myself – I imagine that the Supreme Leader has much more important things to do than to sit by my side.”

Ren hesitates. “Your men need to believe that I care about you.”

It sounds so dismissing – so cold even. If far from the worst things Hux's even been told to but the effect is the same. Hux's heart sinks – or maybe breaks. It's a strange – the idea of being able to break someone's heart. Until this moment, Hux never realized that he is just a man and that he wants those things the others seem to have. A husband or wife waiting for him in their shared quarters, a daughter or son looking like him – or a lover waiting hidden in the shadow. “Just because you'll stay here with me behind the closed doors, doesn't mean they'll start to like you some more.”

It feels like Ren's eyes see right through his soul. Ren presses his palm against Hux's forehead even despite the General's protests. “Take a day off tomorrow,” he says except it's not a request but a command. “Get better. I'll send someone to check on you.” Ren stands up and swiftly moves away from the bed. “And call a droid – someone should look at you and find out what's wrong.” Hux nods, already knowing that he won't do any of those things. He waves his hands, trying to look casual. His stomach is turning upside-down and he feels dizzier than he did a half an hour ago.

“I'll send my request to Med Bay,” he promises and his words are followed by a quick nod of his head. “Sleep well, sir.”

Ren frowns but he doesn't say anything. Maybe it's because Hux is ill and Ren thinks that he is hardly himself – or maybe it would make Hux no good to appear on the Bridge a few days later with a new bruise on his throat, shining among those fading ones. He watches as Ren leaves – quickly moving through the quarters until the mechanic door closes behind him with a silent click. It's obvious that he's a trained killer. Everything he does is silent – his steps, his breaths. Hux can only hope that he won't end on the wrong side of Ren's lightsaber one day.

He reaches for his DataPad and like expected, he checks his messages instead of calling a droid. Maybe it's his damn pride – or maybe he's too stubborn to listen to Ren's commands when he doesn't have to. His body feels uncomfortably hot and he keeps shivering for the next two hours. Ren doesn't return back that night and Hux wakes up to the empty bed next morning. His hands and legs are shaking as he makes his way to the fresher. He is completely drenched in sweat and yet he still refuses the idea of medics helping him out. That way, he would have to admit that Ren was right after all and Hux is prepared to suffer for the next couple of hours if he can avoid that. Unfortunately, he catches a glimpse of his face and the mirror and some part of him – some silent voice inside of his head – knows that he's in a bad condition. Not a blood-spilling-out-of-your-guts but a bad enough condition not to be able to return to the Bridge. Hux returns to the bed after that and works from his DataPad for another couple of hours until he cannot keep his eyes opened.

By that time he feels so bad that he knows he won't make it to the fresher in time. His stomach clenches again and Hux rolls on the side. He throws up on the floor and is too tired – too exhausted to clean it up. He closes his eyes instead and buries his head in the pillows. He promises himself that he will clean that mess up after he'll wake up again. His wish is, however, not granted.

He becomes conscious once more, unable to tell how long he's been out. Immediately, Hux spots Ren's figure looming over his bed and he smiles, ready to say some remark. But something stops him. Ren's eyes look tired. His shoulders are slightly slumped. “Are you really that dumb, General?” Ren practically roars. “I gave you a fucking order – I told you to contact Med Bay and call a droid to examine you. I told you and you fucking ignored me!” Hux looks around. He doesn't recognize the room he's in but he knows that these aren't Ren's quarters.

“I fell asleep,” he says.

“You fell unconscious,” Ren snarls. “You were meant to take a day off and not work yourself to death.” Ren sighs heavily and Hux suddenly knows that he won't like Ren's next words. “It's clear that you're not ready for more responsibility.” Hux freezes, unable to move. He knows what Ren means by that but he cannot find his voice to protests. “I am not making you a Grand Marshall.”

“What now?” Hux suddenly asks. “Do I need to behave? Do you want me to sleep in the Med Bay and take my medicine like a good boy? I will do that, Ren. I will do that – for that position of course. You know how much it means for me. You cannot take that away. I'll do anything I have to.”

But he is met with silent determination. “I made my decision. Peavey will get that title – he's a bright man and I need more of those. And after all, he knows how to follow orders. You, Armitage, you need to prepare yourself. I already set the date of the wedding. You'll remain here for a few days. Get better – and as you said, be a good boy. My Knights will come and fetch you. After that, your life begins anew.”

“You can't do that to me,” Hux shakes his head. “I am not your whore – I am the General of your fucking army. I am your right hand – the man right underneath you. You cannot take that away from me. I risked everything for the Order.”

But he knows that this fight is long lost. “You almost died – I cannot have that, can I? Maybe this is not just the job for you, Hux. Maybe you need to some time away from your duties as a soldier. Times have changed, Hux. You are to become my husband – learn what it means.”

“I will be nothing. A painted whore.”

“So be it,” Ren whispers and presses a kiss against Hux's forehead. “I gave you your freedom and look how it ended. You've been unconscious for almost a week, Hux. And it bothers me that you pretend like your life means nothing.”

“Leave me,” Hux barks at him and Ren's movements freeze. “Leave – you hear me! I hate you. I hate you so much. I just wish I killed you when I had a chance. I will never hesitate again.” He throws a pillow at Ren. It hits its target and falls on the ground. “Go! Go and find your precious Rey! Why don't you marry her? Tell her you love her and all that crap about her being everything to you. GO!”

Ren bows his head. “You are making this difficult for yourself,” he says. Then walks out of the door and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry it took me this long to write. I just kept rewriting this chapter over and over again and still I felt like it was lacking something. This version is far from perfect but I don't think it will be any better. The next chapter will be the last one unfortunately but more chapters would probably make this whole story too boring. Anyways, thank you all for reading :)

He grabs the cup and rams it against the table. The hot tea spills all over the floor and manages to soak through the front of his robes. Hux hisses and when he moves his hand away, his palm gets cut on the sharp pieces. _Bloody hell!_ Instead of rushing into the fresher to clean the wound – Hux stares at the cut and wishes it was a bit bigger so he could bleed to death – he calmly grabs another cup and once more rams it against the table. It goes on and on – and unluckily once he runs out of the cups he stops, finding out that he is in fact, still alive.

Hux smirks – he cannot even die properly.  Ever since he was just a small boy, Hux wished to die in a memorable way – shiny hair, greatcoat covering his shoulders, Brendol on his knees admitting that he was wrong about his son. He is dead now – Hux was there to witness it but it wasn't him who ended it. Phasma did it. And she is gone now too. It's almost unimaginable that Hux is the only one who survived – yes, that skinny boy with shaking hands and bad blood running through his veins. He's survived that long and for what? In two days, he will become Ren's whore.

It's almost a comical situation – except no one is laughing. Hux is not even pretty enough to play the role of a whore, so what's the point? Maybe Ren's convinced that this way, Hux will feel humiliated enough to finally take his own life. That way, Ren's hands would remain clean and at the same time, his opponent would be dead – though Hux doubts that he can be called Ren's opponent now. And if Ren thinks that the marriage will make Hux commit suicide, he is wrong. Hux is prepared to outlive him if that's what would make Ren furious. It doesn't really matter how long it will have to be – because Hux will shoot the Death itself just to take his last breath a moment later than Ren.

Hux is still pissed at Ren – he used to be General! – now he's a glorified whore. Though Ren tries to pretend that there's barely a difference – there is. Once was that rank all Hux had – he fought for it and won and Ren took it away with the snap of his fingers. Not even Snoke dared to – because though Snoke was a bastard and Hux wanted him dead – their previous Supreme Leader understood that no one is competent enough to do this job. No one except for Hux. Denying him being Grand Marshall was one thing – Hux could hate him for it yes. He's never offered it to anyone else. That was fair. But now he wants to murder Ren – he wants to make him pay for daring to give that rank to Peavey.

“You're about to become my husband,” Ren points out when he steps into the room and eyes the broken cups. “That position holds more power than some rank right underneath me.” He walks to Hux who turns his head to the side. His gloved fingers brush Hux's hair and the ex-General frowns. He says nothing – there is nothing left to say after all. Ren glances down and frowns when he sees the blood seeping out of Hux's wound. He is just about to reach it when Hux takes a step back and shrugs off the outer jacket of his robe. He furrows his eyebrows and wraps it around his bleeding palm. After that, he smiles – he knows that the material is destroyed. It was Ren's gift after all and in Hux's eyes it has no value. He misses the comfort of his uniform – the greatcoat thrown over his shoulders. He misses those two white stripes – stripes he earned through spilled blood.

“I heard what you were thinking,” Ren points out. “I should have known that you're prepared to live longer than me just to see me dying.” He smirks but his eyes don't spark. “You won't give up easily, will you?”

Hux grits his teeth. “It's bullshit,” he says. “This everything is a BULLSHIT! What will happen now? Or what do you expect me to do? To be? After we get married, do you honestly think that I will stop hating you? That it will change something? We were not allies before – and we are not allies now, in any way.”

Ren shakes his head slightly and again comes closer. “You drive me mad,” he whispers and his lips press against Hux's. The redhead intends to push him away but Ren's hands lock around his waist and keep him in place. The kiss is not gentle by any means – Ren is not a man who gives but who recklessly takes and takes until there is nothing left. Hux finds himself putting his guard down and by the time he realizes how well is Ren playing him, Ren's pants are open and his lips are finding their way down Hux's throat.

“S – stop,” Hux mumbles and his hands land on Ren's chest and try to push him away. It occurs to him that Ren is not stopping because Hux doesn't mean it.

Ren sinks his teeth into Hux's skin and pulls away with a wolfish grin. “Stop?” he murmurs tauntingly and his lips are red and swollen from kissing. Hux makes a low sound in the back of his throat when Ren's hand reaches down to touch him through the trousers. His hips involuntarily snap forward and his head rolls to the side. “Your body seems to think otherwise,” Ren mumbles with a grin. “Don't fight it.”

But Hux does fight it – he tries to push Ren away. “I shouldn't,” he says in a shaky voice. “I can't.” Ren frowns at that and his attack finally relents. He takes a step back and stares at the shaking figure in front of him. Hux wraps his hands around his middle and keeps them there.

“It's just fucking,” Ren says after a long pause. “It doesn't have to be anything else.”

Hux grits his teeth. “Of course,” he says drily. “Just fucking.” He glances down at the ring around his finger. They are getting married and yet it means nothing. For the first time, he's truly aware how unfortunate is to marry someone without the intention of loving them. Political marriages are not that uncommon in the First Order – but that's what it is. A business contract between two people with rules that must be obeyed. But there is no rule saying that neither one of the married pair is not allowed to have lovers of any kind. And somehow Hux knows that it's not something Ren will approve. “Well,” he clicks his tongue. “How do you want me? Shall I bend over the counter? Or do you want to take me on the ground? Or in the bed?”

Ren frowns. “Why do you have to be so difficult?” he nearly shouts.

“Because this is not what I want.”

Ren's lips press into a thin line. It seems that Hux managed to hit the bull's eye. “Tell me then,” Ren says. “What is it that you want?”

Hux stares at him in shock. He's never expected this. Instead of answering he tries to move away, maybe lock himself into the bathroom and stay there until he finds an answer. It seems that Ren instinctively understands what he's about to do and he quickly jumps into action. His right-hand shoots forward and his fingers wrap around Hux's forearm, effectively bringing him closer. That close that their faces are just inches apart. “Go on,” Ren taunts him.

“How can you understand what I want?” Hux barks out. “You've always been the long-awaited child – the son of Princess Leia. You've always got everything without having to truly fight for it. Snoke handed you the command over my ship while I had to kill to prove I was fit to lead. I've been fighting all my life and you took it all away just like that. I am nothing, Ren. Do you understand that? This all is nothing - it's _just fucking, just a marriage._ It has no value – my life has no value while it's in your hands.”

Ren's hands move just to reach for him but in the last moment Ren decides against it and they remain hanging in the air, his fingers twitching. Hux expects anything, really. Shouting and threats – promises of violence and those invisible fingers reaching for Hux, wrapping around his throat and squeezing the life out of him. Nothing like that happens and it leaves Hux feeling confused.

He flinches when Ren's gloved fingers brush his cheek. “You are not nothing,” he says gently. His voice is barely a whisper. “Are you crying?”

Only now Hux realizes that tears are rolling down his cheeks. It's too late to try to hide them and so he just nods his head in silent confirmation. “Yeah,” he says in a hoarse voice. “I suppose I am.”

“Fuck.” Ren wraps his arms around Hux's middle and brings him closer. Hux feels protected for a moment – he cannot remember the last time someone touched him without the intention of hurting him or tossing him aside. He relaxes into Ren's embrace even though he shouldn't. It's over too soon – Hux almost reaches out for Ren but at the last moment stops himself.

“I will fix this,” Ren suddenly says and his eyes sparkle in excitement. He sounds like a child, assuring his mother that he will be able to repair the broken vase. That's Ren's problem – it's in his nature to break things and destroy them. And once you break something, it will never be the same again.

“You cannot fix this,” Hux says with a frown. Even if he got his rank back, even if he became the General, he would live with the knowledge that Peavey was Grand Marshall. He wished to see Peavey dead – tear off that smirk from his lips. “Not this time Ren. And even if you can – it will change nothing.” Hux will not make the same mistake again – he will not allow Ren to get close to him.

Hux turns on his heel and walks into the bedroom. He knows that Ren follows him closely. He turns around quickly and his eyes narrow as he takes in Ren's appearance. “What do you want now from me?” he asks and brushes his cheeks, still wet from tears. Just the memory of crying in front of Ren makes Hux feel ashamed of himself. “I thought we were done talking.”

“There is still too much to say.”

“No,” Hux stubbornly shakes his head. “The facts are simple. You are the Supreme Leader now – so face your decision. You decided to take away things that meant most to me. Do not expect me to come running back to you. This is just a business. Nothing more.”

“It could be more.” Hux closes his eyes. Once he wished this to be more. A husband – such a funny word. Especially when the only thing binding them together will be a promise. Hux wishes to throw that ring away – watch as it hits the wall, falls on the ground. “Take it away!” he almost screams – he wants to scream but the problem is that no words come out. Hux's eyes snap open when Ren says his name.

He sees that face. Dark eyes, pale skin. “You warned me that there is no chance of this being something more.”

Ren comes closer. He smells like war. “I am offering you something in return for peace between the two of us.” His lips press against the shell of Hux's ear. “I will not take away Peavey's title – I will not change that decision. But you don't have to be just my husband. We can rule together.” Hux shivers.

“Get out of my mind,” he growls.

“I am not there right now,” Ren murmurs with a grin. His hands slide up and down Hux's body. He knows how to play him. “I just know. You were born for this.”

Hux's head rolls to the side. “I was, wasn't I?” he confirms. Ren laughs against his sensitive neck. Without a word, Ren tugs at Hux's jacket and it opens and reveals Hux's chest. Immediately, Ren takes one of his nipples into his mouth while his fingers play with the other. Hux loudly keens, far gone to protest or try to push Ren away like he did not so long ago. “Don't stop,” he chants when Ren pulls away to look into his face. He wolfishly smirks, knowing that Hux has no means of escaping.

“You know,” Ren says quietly. “There's always an Emperor and an Empress.” Hux eagerly nods, not quite listening. His heartbeat fastens.

“This time,” Ren adds and moves them in the direction of the bed. “There will be two Emperors.”

Hux finds himself nodding – not even quite sure why he's agreeing. He just knows that he's selling his soul but when Ren's fingers open his pants, he doesn't care anymore. And for once is his mind completely quiet.


	5. Epilogue

Leia's eyebrows knit together when she receives the message. Her hand remains hanging in the air, frozen in the movement of reaching towards it and at the same time refusing to admit the need to open it. She is afraid of what she might find. It would be easier to toss the message away, now that she knows who sent it. She knows even without checking it through the Force. That light touch of the ending winter, the melancholy that always follows. She remembers how she used to look at her son and chills run down her spine as she realizes that this message might be the last chance for her to see Ben Solo ever again.

She leaves it waiting for her atop her desk among other papers. Hidden in the plain sight and yet calling out to her to open it. Leia never mentions the message to anyone and keeps her doubt to herself. The war is frozen. Neither side is attacking. Leia is tired of waiting and for once wishes for the First Order to find them. She knows that her men cannot fight even though they have the support of Rey. Some days she even wonders what are they exactly fighting for. Should she ask Poe, he would say that it's for the sake of peace. But he's too young to truly understand that he's never known what real peace truly means. Should she ask Rey, the young girl would be unable to answer. War is all they know even without realizing it.

On the third day, since she's received the message, Leia wakes up in the middle of the night unable to catch her breath. Her long hair is glued to her forehead and her hands are shaking. She doesn't remember the details of her dream, only darkness and occasional ray of the light. She's heard his voice again, hoarse and bit more mature but Leia recognized it, knew she would be able to recognize it at the end of the world. She gets up from the bed and moves quietly towards the desk. She's hardly wearing anything fancy. The blanket is thrown over her shoulders to shield her from the uncomfortable cold of their base. She finds the message and stares at the blinking screen in silence. Then she opens it, perhaps by accident or perhaps it's intended.

_Things changed, mother._

_I was thinking about my next move for the longest time. I had my doubts and I made my decision. I could destroy you. You are weak now – the Resistance is scattered and it's only a matter of time before we'll find you. Snoke wanted you all destroyed. But Snoke is dead now and I am coming with a proposal. I am getting married in less than a day. The First Order is changing, evolving. I do believe we want the same thing. A better galaxy. Now the choice is yours. Negotiate with me – if not, you'll be treated like an enemy and every enemy of mine will be destroyed._

_Supreme Leader is dead, long live the Emperor._

Leia finds herself gasping for air. Her chest tightens but she doesn't make a single sound. She re-reads the message. _I am getting married._ Her heart skips a beat when she realizes how much of the life of her son she's missing. That realization comes before the other fully settles in. _Snoke is dead._ She is not sure if she should feel glad or even more frightened of what's coming as next. _Supreme Leader is dead._

She doesn't even think before she finds herself trying to contact the First Order. She's done this only once before and the disappointment which followed afterward almost destroyed her. Leia thinks she should end the call. This all feels wrong. But one thing keeps her from turning away. _Snoke is dead._ She's never hated anyone in the way she hates Snoke. He is the monster in her nightmares. He is the monster that follows her in the daylight. Sometimes, the sheer violence settles inside her bones and all she can think about is destroying him. Maybe it's the nature of all Generals – enjoying the violence they cause. She carries the mark of war with herself. It's permanently burned into her skin.

The silence fills the room and then a holo appears blinking in front of her. Leia recognizes the face of her son, his sad dark eyes and lips pressed into a strict line. Ben reminds her of his father. “You read my message,” he says in a form of greeting and shifts in his seat. She can see that his legs are crossed and his hands are resting atop his thighs. His face looks younger though it no longer belongs to a boy. His hair is brushed and neatly curling around his ears. His eyes are fixed on her, not asking for forgiveness but wanting to know the answer. “I expected your call a bit sooner. But I cannot blame you – you needed time to think about the consequences.” There's something in the way he says those words that make Leia realize that she's not once thought about his proposal.

“Snoke is dead,” she says instead and her voice is shaking. She is not used to this. She knew Ben Solo – a shy young boy. And she came to know Kylo Ren – the furious warrior.  But this man is foreign to her. She's never thought that her son could be a politician. She used to believe that Ben had a too pure heart for that kind of job, too naïve eyes to fool anyone. Maybe she was wrong after all.

Ren laughs. “I killed him,” he confesses without a hint of shame. “It happened a month ago. I am surprised you weren't aware of that. News tends to spread like a wildfire but not all of them it seems.” He cocks his head to the side and understanding passes his features. “Why are you calling me, mother? What do you want to know? What do you expect?”

Leia shrugs. “You are getting married.” Ren confirms it once more by nodding his head.

“You want to know, who's the lucky one, right?” he asks and it suddenly feels like a normal conversation between a mother and a son. It's hard to imagine that they are both standing on the opposite sides of war, fighting each other. “Armitage Hux.” He seems to enjoy her surprise. “I believe you do know him.”

“Starkiller,” Leia spits out when she thinks of that weapon, of that man. The New Republic died that day and the First Order rose. “Of course I know him, everyone in this kriffing galaxy knows that monster.”

Something darkens in Ren's gaze but he doesn't say anything to correct her. “We are married,” he reminds her sternly. “I promised him the title of Emperor.” It seems like a childish promise. Leia wants to argue that he cannot trust this man, that there cannot be two Emperors at the same time. There is only one ruler with the power tightly in his grasp. He seems to understand her concerns and waves them off. “He is dangerous but I am deadly.” Leia doesn't doubt that for a moment. Not when she sees the darkness glittering in her son's eyes.

“You weren't at the wedding – it was a short ceremony. There is no point in throwing a big celebration if there's still war. You'll meet him soon enough – I believe you'll find him charming, perhaps a bit difficult at times.” Leia finds herself nodding. Only now she realizes how much she missed this. “I expect we find common ground, mother,” Ren smiles at her for the first time with an honest warm smile. Leia's heart melts. He reminds her once more of the boy she thought she'd lost. She wants to say something but before the words manage to get out her mouth, Ren wipes his head to the side. He sighs and Leia hears another voice calling out his name. Ren looks back at her with a devious glint in his eyes.

“I'll talk to you soon,” he promises. “For now, duty calls – I have to attend my husband.”

And he ends the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is the end of the story. I want to thank all people who found time to read this shitty fic and left kudos and lovely comments :)


End file.
